Domando a rey de los 7 mares
by angelunar
Summary: que pasaría si tres chicas de nuestro mundo entran al mundo de magi? amor, risa, problemas y mas ... entren y Averígüenlo...denle una opotunidad ;3


Hola gente bonita! Les traigo un nuevo fanfic salido de mi loca cabeza! Espero y sea de su agrado! Etto que más…. A sí!

Aclaraciones

_*-pensamiento-_

*Este fafic no se sitúa en ninguna línea del tiempo en específico, solo lo iré acomodando a mi antojo x'D

*la mayor parte de la historia sera narrada desde solo un punto de vista, en caso de cambis en el transcurso de la historia voy a indicarlo

MAGI no me pertenece (lamentablemente :c) solo juego con sus personajes para su entretenimiento y el mío

Sin más vamos con el fanfic!

…..

-ahah! El ensayo de hoy fue muy agotador- grito Erza mientras se dejaba caer sobre mi cama

-tienes razón, ha sido el baile más agotador que hemos hecho – sonreí mientras las escuchaba quejarse Erza era las más pequeña, de estatura, media aproximadamente 1,55, tenía el cabello rubio hasta los hombro y un fleco que le cubría su ojo izquierdo, dejando solo uno visible de color miel, las volteé a ver divertida hacia Karla, ambas mediamos 1.60, pero ella tenía el cabello rizado (n/a: chino, como sea que lo conozcan en su país) y de color castaño oscuro, lo que más destacaba en ella era sus ojos verde jade

-otra vez con eso?- les die en un falso tono de regaño, al ver que sacaba su computadora de una mochila

-déjame! Deberías estar agradecida de que voy a ese estúpida escuela de baile!- me dijo mientras hacia un leve puchero con sus labios

-cierto! – la secundo erza – yo era una feliz otaku ermitaña hasta que me convenciste de ir!-

-vale! Vale! Pero antes de ver su preciado anime, se pueden meter a bañar? Están todas sudadas y no quiero que mi cama huela a sudor- les dije en tono de burla

-que te den lauany!- me grito Karla mientras me abantaba un almohadazo

-el olor es poder y el sudor es gloria!- grito erza haciendo una extraña pose, recibiendo como única respuesta un almohadazo mío y de Karla

-y esta vez que anime ven?- les pregunte mietras me dirijia a mi armario a buscar ropa para cambiarme- por cierto traen ropa o les presto?-

-yo traigo!- me respondieron al mismo tiempo

-cierto! Lau ven rápido!-

-y ahora que sucede me quiero bañar-

-espera esto es más importante!- me grito Karla mientras buscaba algo desesperadamente en su celular-aquí esta!...quien es más guapo?- me pregunto mientras me enseñaba a un peliblanco con pecas y a un pelirrojo con armadura de…oro?

-él es ja'far y el masrur- me contestaron señalándolos respectivamente

-masrur….yo a él si le doy – dijo erza en un susurro, y una expresión pervertida provocando que Karla comenzara a reírse descontroladamente- Karla tu cállate que apenas ayer dijiste que le dabas duro contra el muro a ja'far-

-contra el muro?- pregunte confundida-

-contra el muro, el suelo o lo que se pero de que le doy le doy!- dijo entre gritos y risas

-pequeñas de mente depravada-

-hey! Que tenemos la misma edad! – me dijo Karla sin dejar de reír

-oe Lau aún no respondes- dijo erza mientras me abrazaba y me ponía en medio de las dos

-yo digo que…mm… para todo hay gustos- les conteste sonrientemente

-siempre dices eso!...pero estoy segura que hakuryuu es mas de tu tipo-me dijo Karla divertida

-no, no, está claro que alibaba es su mejor opción-

-esperen! Esperen! De qué hablan! Hakuque? Alguienbaba?-

-son unos personajes del anime magi!-

-mira aquí hay más, dinos quien te gusta-

Tome el celular y comencé a pasar las imágenes de los personajes, me detuve cuando vi a un sujeto peli morado, piel canela y una sonrisa confiada

-el…si el me gusta- led dije mientras dejaba el celular en la cama y me levantaba

-sinbad! El rey de los 7 mares!-grito Karla como su acabara de ver un asesinato-pero….pero él es un mujeriego!-

-es el don juan de los 7 mares!- dijo erza entre divertida y confundida

-no se preocupen…..yo domare a rey de los 7 mares- les dije con una sonrisa confiada para luego encerrarme en el baño bajo la mirada atónita de las chicas, apenas cerré la puerta escuche un par de grito, suspire pesadamente y agradecí porque mis padres se encontraban de viaje.

Lentamente solté mi pelo, era completamente negro y me llegaba hasta las caderas, recientemente me pinte las puntas de un tono azul eléctrico, mi piel pálida, hacia resaltar mis ojos color zafiro, me termine de desvestir y entre a la bañera.

-Lauany! Ven rápido!- la vos de Karla resonó en la casa, Salí lo más rápido que pude de la bañera, pare luego medio enredarme con una toalla y entre resbalones me dirigí a mi cuarto

-chicas!?-

-lau! Apresúrate- me gritaron, seguí sus voces hasta el balcón – rápido mira al cielo!- alce la mirada algo confundida y me topé con una hermosa lluvia de estrellas, sonreí tontamente mientras me acercaba a las chicas y me sostenía del barandal

-si pido un deseo ahora se va a multiplicar por el número de estrellas que están cayendo?-pregunto erza con una sonrisa ingenua a nadie en particular

-eso no es posible?...o sí?-

-yo deseo estar en magi!- grito de pronto Karla

-ahaha! Yo deseo lo mismo!...y tu lau?-

-lo que sea está bien mientras estemos juntas-les dijo sonriendo sin apartar la mirada del cielo- bueno….yo me voy a dentro, aquí hace frio y solo tengo una toalla- en un descuido me resbale del barandal, en un acto de reflejo tome la mano de Erza, quien a su vez agarro el pie de Karla

-eso estuvo feo!- grite observando como Karla adura penas se sostenía del barandal

-malditas! Si se van a morir muéranse solas!- grito Karla notablemente enojada

-si se va una nos vamos todas!- dijo demasiado alegre Erza mientras se mecía de un lado a otro

-Erza..?

-si?-

-estamos a punto de caer de un quinto piso..

-aja! Y?

-podrías dejar de mecerte! De por si pesamos demasiado y Karla apenas se puede sostener! Quédate quieta!-

-…-

-…-

-me estás diciendo gorda!?-

-yo nunca dije eso!...es lo único que te importa de todo lo que dije!?-

-pero si tienes una delantera bastante…pesada- murmuro Karla

-haha Karla te escuche!-

-y?-

-lo que pasa es que estas celosa que tengo más pecho que tú!-

-genial! Moriré junto a un par de locas!-

-y en toalla! Contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo-

-chicas…?-

-que pasa Karla?-

-lo siento- dijo mientras se soltaba del barandal

Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llego, para cuando me di cuenta estábamos…flotando es na especie de ducto resplandeciente, que nos llevaba hacia algún lugar

-lauany! Karla se está alejando!- me dijo mientras señalaba a una inconsciente Karla flotar hasta casi salir del ducto, como pude me hacer que a ella y la avente hacia adentro, pero el impulso me termino sacando a mí de aquel lugar.

Oscuridad, era la palabra perfecta para describir el lugar donde me encontraba, solo estaba ahí flotando, por alguna razón no tenía fuerzas y me costaba mucho trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos

-_al fin has venido _\- me dijo una fuerte voz, no parecía venir de ningún lado, más bien solo resonaba en mi cabeza –_ahora yo te protegeré, a cambio tú me ayudaras.- _ una especie de esfera brillante me envolvió, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi espalda, y mis fuerzas e abandonaron completamente

-oye estas bien? Despierta!- escuche varias voces a lo lejos, lentamente abrí lo ojos, y vi a mi alrededor, estaba en una especie de cueva, con mucha gente, me levante pesadamente, mi espalda me dolía demasiado como para apresurarme, ya estando sentada observe bien a las personas a mi alrededor, había desde niños, hasta ancianos, estaban alarmantemente delgados y con unos harapos como ropas

_-bueno yo no creo estar en mejores condiciones-_ baje la mirada y agradecí internamente que mi toalla siguiera en su lugar

-como llegaste aquí?- me pregunto una niña que estaba abrazada a la que parecía ser su madre

-yo….no lo sé...-

-hubo un fuerte resplandor y de pronto tu apareciste- me explico una señora, todos me observaban atentos, como si esperaran algo de mi

-acaso eres una maga?- me pregunto ilusionada la niña de hace unos momentos, pronto dodos comenzaron a murmura

-ah? …._una maga de que hablan?..._no…yo no-

-todos silencio!- grito un tipo desde la que parecía ser la puerta de aquel lugar, entro lentamente, detrás de él venía otro sujeto de apariencia bastante desagradable, estaba observando a todas la mujeres una a una

-pero vaya que tenemos aquí- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí- pero si es una verdadera belleza-me tomo de la barbilla haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran a escasos centímetro- el jefe me recompensara cuando te vea, cuanto por ella?!- le grito al sujeto que entro delante de él, este solo negó lentamente con la cabeza

-el jefe me dijo que les diera una de cortesía- contesto en tono divertido mientras se acercaba a mí y me esposaba los pies y las manos, no podía resistirme, la espalda me dolía y por alguna razón, no tenía fuerzas- pero esta… no se me hace conocida…como se a llévatela- le dijo mientras me tomaba y me aventaba contra el otro sujeto como si fuera un simple saco

-espero que estés lista para complacer a tu nuevo amo-

…..

Muy bien! Eso es todo! Que dicen tiene potencial o no? X'D espero que hasta ahora les guste el fanfic, perdonen mis horrores de ortografía, actualizare lo más pronto posible, dejen muchos reviews son mi motivación ;3

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
